DohWest86
is the sixth episode of SRorgs: Kiribati - Second Chances. =The Story= Previously on… SURVIVOR On Vaiea, Gabriella and Gruff had an early bond. But Gabriella could not seem to figure out how to vote at Tribal Council. The first Tribal Council is shown. The third Tribal Council is shown. On Alofi, Golden thought Jake was next on the chopping block. But little did Golden know, he was on the outside of both alliances on the tribe… When Tarawa lost the challenge, a battle between Pory and Jamal erupted. Jamal had a plan in place to get Pory out, but someone leaked the plan. Jamal thought Brayth might be the culprit. Which Maddie confirmed. But Maddie was the real leaker all along. When Pory quit the game, Tarawa was left with questions unanswered about how the lines truly would have fallen. 16 are left… who will be voted out tonight? Day 15 The tribes are informed they will be swapping into four tribes of four. On the new Tarawa is Gruff and Gabriella from original Vaiea, Jacob from original Alofi, and Maddie from original Tarawa. On the new Vaiea is Andrew, Dohrito, and Matthew from original Alofi, and Tucker from original Tarawa. On the new Alofi is Alex, Brayth, and Jamal from original Tarawa, and Rapay from original Vaiea. On the brand new Napari tribe is Jake and Golden from original Alofi and Dani and Leo from original Vaiea. On new Tarawa and Napari, first impressions go well. While on Vaiea, Rapay is worried. Tucker is feeling more confident in his similar situation. On Napari, Leo and Jake work to solidify their original tribal bonds. Day 16 Alex is excited about his new tribe, where he and Jamal already feel in control. On Napari, Vaiea, and Tarawa, the players make moves to create cross-tribal bonds. Day 17 At the immunity challenge, it is announced that, while in tribes of four, the tribes will not be going to Tribal Council alone. Instead, the two losing tribes will go as a pair to a joint Tribal Council and vote off one person together. They’ll get to talk on one beach together before they vote. The immunity challenge is revealed to be a Poto and Cabenga Hero Challenge. Jake steps up for Napari, Jacob steps up for Tarawa, Rapayus steps up for Vaiea, and Dohrito for Alofi. Jake and Jacob pull out the wins for their tribes, sending Vaiea and Alofi to a joint Tribal Council. Immediately, as the only original Vaiea at Tribal Council, Rapay is worried. However, Jamal has no intentions of targeting Rapay. Andrew is confident new Vaiea will stick together at Tribal. Alex is on board with Jamal’s plan to target Brayth. Rapay, however, is not so sure. Jamal is disappointed with this. After a bit of pressing, Jamal finds out that Rapay would be willing to vote Brayth on a revote if Alofi and Vaiea were deadlocked. After talking it through, Jamal seemingly manages to get Rapay to change his mind. Tucker reluctantly comes on board with the plan to vote Brayth to stick with his former Tarawas. The former Alofis see another options, however. As Tribal Council approaches, Alex is worried that Brayth could have flipped the Alofis and turned the vote around on him or Jamal. Tribal Council The Discussion The Votes